I don't know what I should title this story
by RedPandaLord
Summary: Kai Wilkins, a cis male Red Panda Anthro, is way shorter than the rest of the cis males in his 8th-grade class. Now he has to move from a different planet to Corneria to attend high school. In his journey through school, he meets some interesting people and develops a crush. Hopefully, it's funny. Please read and review. Please, and Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I haven't written a story in ages. Partially because I've been indulging in Youtube and my 3DS. I've been trying to get good at Zelda and Pit in SSB4, yet to no avail. Anyway, this story involves M/M. Yeah. So this story has a timeline. Each chapter is a new day in a new month. Anyway, I do not own anything that is in this story besides the story itself and my OCs.**

Chapter 1: July, Freshman year in high school.

Summer. It's a nice season, I guess. It's way too hot, and there are people outside. Way more people than in the Autumn, my favorite season. There are no bugs, like Spring, not too cold, Winter, and of course heat. Since I am a Red Panda, I am susceptible to heat. "Kai! Breakfast is ready!"

That's my cue. I head down the hall when I was hit by my sister's door. "Oh, sorry shorty."

Shorty. That's my nickname that she keeps calling me. I'm 4'7", and she's 6'0". Also, she's younger than me! I'm going to start high school next year in Corneria while she is in her 7th-grade year. It makes me angry. I haven't had a growth spurt in ages. Not that I did have a growth spurt. I just grew a minimum of 2 cm each year until I just stopped growing.

Although a big plus is that I'm light enough for guys, even the not-so-buff guys, can lift me easily. Oh, I'm gay by the way. Just putting that out there. Enough of my rant, there's food to be stuffed in my mouth. After rubbing my head from that concussion my sister gave me, I ran to the table to find that my iron-beast stomach of a sister gobbled majority of my share.

I sat down staring at my one sausage, half a boiled egg, and few tablespoons of fruit salad. I grab whatever I can and finish it as long as it took to grab each of them, except for the sausage. I enjoyed that big, juicy meat. Not to sound dirty or anything, but the juices exploded all over my face. I love the salty taste of the juicy sausage. Okay, that's too far.

After breakfast, I head to my room to relax and to check up on Grindr on my phone. I'm too young for this app because I'm only 15. Although, I recently found a friend on here that's going to start high school in Corneria.

I heard a knock on my door and I quickly turned off my phone before my mother—5'8" tall—comes into the room. My mom asks, "Hi honey, how do you feel about going away from home for school?"

"Eh, I just need to start packing."

"You know we're going to miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too. Maybe not Mae, but definitely you and dad."

"Oh, be nice to your sister" my father—who is 6'1" tall—intervenes as he walks through the door.

My mom continues, "You have less than a month with us left."

"I'll spend as much time as I can with you two. I promise."

"Nice talk son", my dad says as he walks away.

"Oh Honey, you can always talk to me about guy problems you know."

"Mom!"

"Don't pretend I can't see your downloaded apps, like Grindr."

"Mom, stop getting into my phone."

"Hey, we're a family. I have to make sure you're safe."

"Thanks, mom."

I lay down on my bed staring out my window. After a while of just laying, my phone made a beep. I looked on my phone to find a Grindr notification. _Hey cutie, send me some pics of ur ass._ Just some random tiger dude who looked like one of my classmates from middle school. Before I set down my phone, it made another beep. When I checked my phone, I saw it was my new friend, Ethan Delurez. _Hey, what's up?_

 _Nothing much… Excited for Corneria? I'm taking a space transport to get there._

 _Ooh! Exciting. Here I am, already living in Corneria._

 _Then why are you going to live in a dorm?_

 _It's nearer to the school. Oh, and when we get there… I'll need your help a lot._

 _Why?_

 _I have 'Gynophobia'._

 _What is that exactly?_

 _I have a fear of women, ladies, girls. I am deathly scared of the female gender. Also, whenever I get near a musky man, I get very light-headed and 'drunk'._

 _So keep you away from both genders. Wait, will I affect you?_

 _I don't know. We'll see._

 _How do you deal with your parents?_

 _I don't. I never talk to or see them. They're always out on trips around different planets. Comes with being a military pilot._

 _Oh. I see. Well, talk to you later. I have to spend time with people._

 _Bye._

I get off my bed and head down the hall when I get hit by my sister's door again. "Will you quit!"

"Quit what? I can't see you. There's a door in my view. Shorty."

I gave her the finger as I stood back up from the new concussion. "I'm telling mom."

I looked at her start to run, and soon after I raced after her. "Mom! Mphf!" She sounds as I tackle her to the ground.

"Shush, I'm sorry. I'll get you anything for you to shut up."

"There's this dress I want, but it costs more with a custom size."

"How much?"

"Oh, about 122 dollars"

"Fine. As long as it doesn't dip into my travel savings."

Mae brings up her phone, "here's the website. Thanks."

I watch as Mae leaves, and then I filled out the website to buy the dress like a good brother. After I bought the dress, I tossed her phone behind. Afterward, I continued walking to the dining room. I walked through the back door and then found my bike in front of the house.

I rode my bike to the pool for work. I work as the front desk/concessions. It's boring, but it beats being a lifeguard in the heat. Besides they have to get training how to do 'spinals' and unresponsive saves. We never had an unresponsive save. They have to learn how to use every equipment in the 'trauma bag': BVM, AED, Oxygen tanks, and all that.

Another boring day of just talking to the most horrid thing ever, people. Although I do get to take a glance at the hot men that pass through, even though they might be fathers already.

After the boring day of work, I ride my bike back home to find them already finished with dinner. Of course, Mae ate the rest, so I just make my own dinner with whatever I can find.

After getting ready for bed I turn on my phone to Grindr to see the same tiger chatting me. _Wanna suck my cock? It's waiting for ya._

 _What!? No._

Then he sends a picture of his erect penis to me. "Crap, that's huge", I exclaim loudly. I lay down on my bed and stared at the picture while I played with myself.

 _Do you want it now?_

 _It's nighttime, and I got to admit. It's huge._

 _Ain't it? You can suck it sometime._

 _Goodnight._

I save the picture and exit Grindr. After I looked through my phone until I found the picture. Then I continued playing with myself until a certain time. Then I fell asleep after the pleasure wore off.

 **HOLY CRAP, this story has four errors in grammarly. WOO HOO! Usually, I have 17 issues with a story this long! Anyway, with all that stuff I was spewing about lifeguard stuff. I know those things because I am a lifeguard. It pays well, but the kids are jerks. Their parents aren't even better than their kids sometimes. I hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review… Anyway, I got really excited and typed the next chapter pretty early. Do not expect fast updates like this often. Again I do not own anything mentioned in this story except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2: August, Freshman year**

While looking out the window, I stared out into the endless space, feeling fear and excitement. I fear the vast nothingness that is space itself. However, excitement over the planets we haven't explored yet. Imagine the new species we haven't seen.

Before I could ponder on it, the vast planet, Corneria, dawned on the ship. As they zoomed closer, the more anxious I became. What if I don't like the school. What if my classmates don't like me? What if, what if, and what if.

Becoming more nervous, I took a banana from my bag. I ripped the banana in pieces because biting a banana normally is sexualized a lot, regardless if you were a man or a woman.

I sat down waiting for the ship to dock, but I saw a tiger that looked like the man from Grindr. It also looks like he noticed me as well. Small world. Of course, I avoided his gaze, but then he sat right next to me. Like the awkward person I am. I scooted to farther away from him. Then he asked me, "Hey, are you Kai?"

Yup, that proves that he's that guy. Thankfully, the ship docked and I ran straight for the door.

- **Random Flashback** —

" _Honey, I looked at your phone again- ", started my mom._

" _I said stop getting into my phone."_

" _I know, but if that tiger tries to talk to you again, just block him."_

" _What if I meet him randomly?"_

" _That will never happen."_

- **Present time—**

Yeah, thanks mom. 'It will never happen.' It just did.

When I went outside I saw my Uber, which I ordered on the trip over here, and boarded the car. I stared out the window and saw all the tall skyscrapers. I might actually like it here. "So uh, you're starting your day at the famous boarding school, that taught James McCloud—the best mercenary that used to live. He died on a mission and his son is going to the same school. Fox McCloud. Do you know him?"

"Nope", I respond.

After a while of no talking, he begins to speak again. "Well anyway your parents must be rich to be able to send you to another planet and take a pretty expensive boarding school", says the driver.

I don't know why he started talking to me again all of a sudden after my short answer, but I answered, "yes", like the awkward person I am.

After that statement, I pictured my parents' job. My father one of the top force in the police department and my mother is a famous pianist. So we have a quite a lot of money.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Nope."

"I'll guess I'll just be quiet now."

"If you want to."

It was silent for the rest of the ride beside the occasional checkpoints to my destination. When he said, "five minutes left", I took out my phone and brought up the Uber app.

I gave him five stars because I felt like a nice person. Not that I'm not anyway. My Uber dropped me off in front of a high school, that looks similar to a college campus.

I stared at the high school's name, Corneria Academia High. Which is a very bland name. Oh well, I guess the creator didn't have a unique name for the school. Feeling excitement, I ran towards the center of the campus, the location of the school.

0o0o0o0

When I reached the main office, the front desk looked at me weird. "Are you lost", she asks.

"No, I'm attending this school", I respond.

"Oh, how many grades did you skip?"

"None, I'm 15…"

"Oh, I am so sorry. Really I am. What's your name?"

"Kai Wilkins."

"Here's your room key."

"Thanks."

"You're so cute. You're the same size as my 6th-grade daughter!"

I raised my hand to say goodbye while I exited the office.

0o0o0o0

I found my room, and then I entered it to find a shirtless gray wolf, who seems to be 6'1". I quickly closed the door when he turned and looked at me with his purple eyes. I gathered up my courage and opened the door again to see the same wolf, but with a shirt on.

I felt him judging my height as I set my stuff on the bed. "Aww, what's a first-grader doing in a high school?"

I became angry, but instead of retorting I opened the door to exit. Then I heard a bump, a thud, and an "ow".

I quickly looked outside to find a 5'8" fox rubbing his face. I quickly respond, "I am so sorry that I hit your face."

"Ah, it's fine. Not like I have a nosebleed."

"I've gotten a nosebleed once from the multiple times my sister hit me with her door."

"Okay…"

"I'll take you inside. I'll get you some ice."

I lead the fox to my bed while he was in shock of how small I was. After sitting him down, I looked inside the fridge to find no ice. So I went down the hallway hoping to find an ice machine. Eventually, I found one and ran back to my dorm.

When I opened the door I heard shouting from inside, and I saw a very embarrassed fox. I gave the fox the ice and sat down on the floor.

I decided to break the ice. I grabbed the bag of ice from the fox and slammed it on the ground. As they were in shock of what I did. I gave the pulverized bag of ice to the fox and said, "I broke the ice. Hi, my name is Kai Wilkins. What's both your names?"

The fox responds, "I'm Fox McCloud."

"You're a fox, named Fox. Let me guess. Your name is Wolf", I said while pointing to the wolf.

"Yes it is", Wolf responds, "the last name is O' Donnell"

"O' Danielle"

"D-O-N-N-E-L-L"

"Oh sorry, Daniel. Did it again, sorry. Donnell."

I went closer to Fox and whispered, "what did he do to you?"

Fox whispered back, "what do you mean?"

"Your face was red when I walked in."

"He said that I was…"

After a long pause, I continued, "you were what?"

"Cute. He said I was cute."

Wolf was right behind us and said, "and you are Fox. What's the problem with that?"

I fell off the bed and "eep"-ed. My heart pounded so fast from the fast intrusion. Wolf continued, "you know, it's not nice to talk about someone when they're in the same room."

"It's not nice to talk about anyone at all", said Fox unaffected.

Seriously, Fox didn't get scared? My heart rate is through the roof right now.

After a while of laying, I eventually got up and left the room. "Three's a crowd" people say. I waited outside and sat down next to the door. After a few hours of Fox and Wolf chatting, I heard a different noise. _Kissing_ noises.

I quickly opened the door to find the TV on broadcasting a show that had two characters kissing while Fox and Wolf were not in the room.

I quickly went on the bed and opened Grindr on my phone. The tiger messaged me. _Was that you on that spaceship?_

I didn't respond to his question. Instead, I exited out of the app and charged my phone. I watched the show until I felt sleepy. I got up to turn it off and got ready to take a shower. When I opened the door I found a sleeping Fox and Wolf cuddling. Great. Now I can't take a shower. I changed into my night clothes and laid in my bed. Before I fully went to sleep, I finally began to wonder what they were doing.

 **Thank you so much for reading. I tried to make some parts funny, but my humor is very weird. I like word plays and sarcastic jokes. Please review, like, and/or follow. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOW COULD I GET WRITERS BLOCK THAT FAST! I took a break for a week. (The week when the shootings occurred), and I couldn't get the momentum of the story for a while. I pushed it out hard to get this chapter done. In June of each year, in the story, I will hold a poll for a bonus chapter. The bonus chapter will take place in the timeline between two months. Thank you for reading. I actually would like some constructive criticism.**

Chapter 3: September, Freshman year

After a long week of school, the weekend finally came. So I decide to head out to the mini-town east of the school. Before I head out of the room, I said a goodbye to my roommate, Wolf. He responds with a grunt while messaging his friend, whom I don't know.

When I exited my room, I accidentally bumped into Ethan, my rabbit friend from Grindr, and surprisingly he doesn't get all "woozy" around me.

"Oh, hi Ethan."

"Hello, Kai. How are you today?"

"I am going to the town today."

The next door opens to reveal my other friend, Fox. "What's up, Kai? I'm going to the town today. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I was going anyway. Do you want to come too, Ethan?"

"Nah. There's a lot of people in the town. Plus, my parents sent me the new game console today. The _Virtu_ Headset", Ethan said while hiding behind me, because of Fox.

"You know I don't give much coverage, right? You're like ten inches taller than me."

Ethan remains where he stands and doesn't move. So I decide to move and head towards the stairs with Fox. After we enter the emergency exit stairs, I heard running, heavy breathing, and finally a slam of a door.

As soon as we exit the dorms, we began to walk past the school and keep going to the east, towards the town.

The colorful town full of our necessities and wants. I head straight towards the produce market then the electronics store caught my eye. As I walk in, I saw the _Virtu_ headset. For a $500. 'Bish, that's cheaper than my computer. What a steal!'

I immediately bought the _Virtu_ headset and my necessities and began to walk back to the dorms without Fox. As soon I got back into my room, I quickly plug the headset into my desktop computer that mom sent me.

I insert the disc for the only game available to this software, _MagicArtillary_. It had me set up an account, and asked for my name.

I set the headset on. It covered my eyes, and it felt uncomfortable on the back of my neck. I activate the game console, and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

'Transfer Kai'

'Scanner Kai'

'Virtualization.'

I woke up in a black room filled with ten holo-boards each holding an option of what type of fighting styles. Fire Mage, Ice Mage, Earth Mage, Water Mage, Wind Mage, Electric Mage, Fists, Archer, Sword Wielder, and Gunpowder.

Fire Mage- Their fire magic is the most basic and has no healing ability.

Ice Mage- Third fastest character in the game, their ability slows opponents.

Earth Mage- The most health, and defensive of all characters.

Water Mage- The healer, their bubbles can trap opponents.

Wind Mage- The fastest of all characters; although, they don't do a lot of damage, their cooldown for their abilities are quick.

Electric Mage- Their magic can hit multiple opponents, and does a lot of damage if 1 v 1

Fists- Close combat style, they attack with quick fists. Depending on their attack can stack damage.

Archer- Can shoot opponents from far away length and can add a bit of magic for different effects.

Sword Wielder- Wields the sturdiest of swords and can activate the 'bleed' effect.

Gunpowder- The highest attack power, but has no defense and barely has health.

I walk forward, and like the clumsy person I am, I tripped and put my hand on the 'Gunpowder'. Then I transfer into the game world.

I open my eyes to see a massive colosseum and groups of players chatting with each other. My gaze lingers on the giant building. My mouth slightly gapes open. The building distracts me from the multiple players conversing with each other. I slowly walk towards the open door. As soon as I enter the building, my eyes wander looking at every player, weapons, and lounges.

After staring at my surroundings, I sat down on one of the lounges and stared at my armor. A flimsy, ragged, and hooded brown cloak, figure-fitting black and gray nylon long-sleeve shirt, pants, and socks, and lightweight black shoes, and black fishnet fingerless gloves.

I swipe down to open up my menu. I see that my inventory contains only four spots. In one of them, I notice a box _Beginner's Box_. I open the box to see four different guns, a grenade holder, and a map. I pick up the Sniper Rifle, the handgun, the map, and grenade. After I put those four in my inventory the box disappeared. But then I checked the _Bank_ , where extra items and gold are stored. I found 10,000 gold pieces, and the other two guns, Grenade Launcher, and a Submachine gun.

I sigh in relief before a message pops up asking for a battle. I realize that there was a huge shadow towering over me. I look up to see an Aye-Aye staring down at me. I click the green circle pad. We then teleport to the battle arena filled with buildings.

I ran away from the center, heading for the broken down high rise building. I ran up the broken stairs as fast as I could. I reached halfway towards the top, and then I dash towards the open area between two walls. I lay down and pull out the map and located the Aye-Aye. I found him looking around in the area north of the arena. I select my sniper and search for my opponent with my scope.

I saw him through the window in the other building. I took aim directly at his head and took my shot. It pierced directly through his left temple, and words appear "You Win!"

We directly teleport back to the lounge I was in. I received a prize for winning my first duel, a new Sniper Rifle.

The Aye-Aye who lost glares at me from across the room. He gives me the finger as he storms out of the Colosseum.

"Hey, roomie."

I turn around to see Wolf laying his right arm on the couch I was sitting on. "I won my duel against that Aye-Aye that just flipped me off", I tell Wolf.

He opens his menu and challenges me, "do you think you can beat me?"

I stare him directly in the eyes as I press the green circle.


End file.
